Unit Upgrade Progression Collection
This is a collection of all UNIT UPGRADE PROGRESSIONS. Each individual Unit Pages may be accessed by clicking on the Unit Headers. AIRCRAFT Wing Drones Copter Drones Cobra Reaper Drone Build time: 54m 00sec at level 10 airfield. Thunderbolt Total Time: Total Metal: Total Oil: total thorium : 1.000.000 Repair time at level 9: 16m 30s Repair time at lvl 10: same as lvl 9. Warhawk Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Elite Warhawk Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Slayer Drone Raptor Upgrade Progression Total Time: 29d 13h 58m. Total Metal: 83,327,350 Total Oil: 86,095,706 36m 40s Repair time at level 9. Havoc Flak to air is like explosives to tanks, and Sergey Kashilov makes all his troops armor extremely resistant to explosives, but weak to bullets. Using Flaks and Stingers against a Havoc will work terribly compared to using Gatling Trucks and Elite Rifelman/Heavy Gunners. Hellstorm Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Kondor halcyon Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. INFANTRY Riflemen Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker ranges: Lv1-2: 280 range, Lv3-5: 322 range, Lv6-8: 364 range, Lv9: 406 range, Lv10: 441 range. Elite Riflemen Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Level 10-11 base defense range is 378 Heavy Gunner Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Elite Heavy Gunner Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker ranges: Lv1: 252 range, Lv3-5: N/A range, Lv6-8: 342 range, Lv9: 350 range, Lv10: 392 range Mortar Team Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker/Stronghold ranges: L1: 336, L2 344, L4 360, L6 378, L7 386, L8 394, L9 413, L10 448. Watchtower ranges: L1: 360, L2 369, L4 387, L6 405, L7 414, L8 423, L9 442, L10 480. Total Time: 1d 12h 26m Total Metal: 534,340 Total Oil: 480,900 Flamethrower Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker ranges: Lv1-2: 154 range, Lv3-5: 182 range, Lv6-8: 196 range, Lv9: 224 range, Lv10: 252 range. Total Time: 1d 14h 39m. Total Metal: 754,010 Total Oil: 678,700 Attack Dog Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Suicide Bomber Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Takes 24min to build Sniper Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Bunker Ranges: Lv1-2: 490 range, Lv3-5: 518 range, Lv6-8: 560 range, Lv9: 574 range. Total Metal:11,349,710 Total Oil:10,214,800 Total Time:16d 12h 55m 5s Stinger Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Time's repair at level 10: 32min 41s Stronghold bunker stats: Lvl 1 (392) Lvl 2 (407) Lvl 3 (420) Lvl 4 (430) Lvl 5 (440) lvl 6 (450) lvl 7 (456) ''' '''lvl 8 (463) lvl 9 and lvl 10 (476) Watch Tower Bunker stats: lvl 1 (420) lvl 2 (436) lvl 3 (450) lvl 4 (460) lvl 5 (471) lvl 6 (481) lvl 7 (489) lvl 8 (496) lvl 9 and 10 (510) +20% range VS Air Unit increase Shock Trooper Hercules Repair Time At Level 10 32:05 (Level 10 Barracks ) Colossus '* Acad = Academy ' Vanguard Gladiator Repair time for 1 level 1 Gladiator 26m (level 8 Barracks) Build time for 1 lvel 1 Gladiator 1hr 26m (level 8 Barracks) Build time for 1 lvl 6 Gladiator 1hr 17m (level 10 Barracks) Elite Gladiator VEHICLE Behemoth Challenger Flak Tank Flame Assault Vehicle (FAV)